mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Party of One
Party of One is the twenty-fifth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Pinkie Pie sends a party invitation to her friends, but starts investigating when her friends decline the offer.__TOC__ Episode summary The episodes opens with Pinkie Pie traveling all over Ponyville performing singing telegrams to her friends, inviting them to Gummy's birthday party. She promises games and snacks (the usual stuff) followed by a group hug in the end. After an exciting yet exhausting task, she slumps her way back to her room in the Sugarcube Corner shop, thinking that written invitations would have been a better option. The party begins with everyone present. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were bobbing for apples (among other surprises in the tub) while Rarity was having a refreshing drink (but was having a hard time enjoying it after learning Gummy was swimming in the punchbowl). As they danced to the music, Pinkie expressed how happy she was that her friends were here. They complimented how she catered the best parties. The party ended later that night, and Pinkie's friends thanked her once again for another great party. Twilight hoped that they could have another get-together soon. Little did they know how soon Pinkie planned to have it. The next morning, she invited them for Gummy's "after-birthday" party, with more of the same, later in the afternoon. She discovered, however, that they were busy with other errands, not to mention surprised she had planned it at that particular time. Twilight was 'hitting the books', claiming to have fallen behind on her studies. Applejack was gathering more apples from her farm. Rarity wanted to wash her hair after casting off a love-struck Spike who took out the trash for her (she dipped her head in the trash can to make a point). Dash and Fluttershy were house-sitting a cave for "Harry", a bear who apparently loves to play Beach Volleyball and collect seashells (or play seashells and collect volleyballs). No one was able to attend, and Pinkie wondered why they all had something to do on the same day of her new party. By the time she had seen Twilight sneak her way into the Sugarcube Corner shop instead of reading like she said earlier, she realized their last-minute errands were nothing more than excuses. She decided to investigate. She used a tin can phone to listen in on Twilight's conversation with Mrs. Cake. All she heard was that it was a secret Pinkie was not supposed to know. Pinkie was confused, thinking to herself a reason as to why her friends would try to keep secrets from her. Wearing a 'clever' disguise (joke glasses while hiding in a bale of hay), she secretly followed Twilight through Ponyville. She saw her pass a mysterious box to Rarity at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity then passed it to Fluttershy in one of the town's alleyways, saying how relieved they had found an excuse to avoid the party, and what they had planned was going to be much better. As they parted ways, the Pegasus bumped into Pinkie, and flew off with the box in fear as she only saw a bale with glasses. Pinkie wondered why they said this before she saw Rainbow Dash walk past her (carrying a strange bag), who recognized her through her disguise. In a panic, Dash escaped from the pink pony and rendezvoused with Applejack in the Sweet Apple Acres barn house. Pinkie wanted to know what they were hiding inside the barn, but AJ claimed they were doing some "construction work" (complete with suspicious sound effects). Unable to see what was really going on, Pinkie slowly left her friends to continue their "work", but she was growing more suspicious and frustrated about the big secret. She knew only one person who might be able to tell her. She found Spike, and brought him back to the snack shop, bribing him with a bowl of delicious gems. She told him that it was all his provided he would tell her what she needed to know. However, each attempt to get him to confess led to things that the dragon was too embarrassed to talk about with others, and not what the pink pony had in mind. With her patience wearing dangerously thin, Pinkie angrily demanded he tell her that "her friends had lied to her and avoided her, because they don't like her parties and don't want to be friends anymore". Already under pressure, Spike said those exact words. Pinkie was pleased to finally get the first straight answer all day... until she undersood what that answer meant and came to the conclusion that they indeed don't want to be her friends anymore. Pinkie's despair built to such a point that her curly mane literally deflated into the more straight and plain hairstyle of her formerly miserable childhood. As promised, she handed Spike the gems. Pinkie proceeded with Gummy's after-birthday party as scheduled, replacing her allegedly former friends with inanimate objects: a pile of rocks named Rocky, a bucket of turnips named Mr. Turnip, a clump of lint named Sir Lints-a-lot, and a bag of flour named Madame LaFlour. Throughout the party, Pinkie's feelings of anger and betrayal manifest themselves into a sudden and violent twitch. Pinkie Pie animates the makeshift "friends" and provides voices for them, until a cinematic shift to Pinkie's perspective reveals that she may not be aware that she is doing so--her mental state has degraded such that she is not separating fantasy from reality (if she ever was). Amidst some harsh comments from Rocky regarding the ponies, Pinkie attempts to defend her past friends. However, the other party guests convince her that what the ponies have supposedly done to her is unforgivable. Presented with this injustice, Pinkie vows never to speak to the ponies again, nor invite them to her future parties. She soon heard a knock on the door and Rainbow Dash came in, apologizing for her earlier appointment, and wanted the pink pony to come with her to Sweet Apple Acres. However, Pinkie refused, preferring to hang out with her "new friends". Creeped out and annoyed by her attitude, and realizing she was letting herself be dragged into Pinkie's fantasy, Dash was forced to drag the stubborn Pinkie all the way back to the barn. As the depressed pony was pushed inside, the other ponies yelled "SURPRISE!". An awkward silence followed, and Fluttershy said they expected Pinkie Pie to be more excited. Instead, Pinkie finally snapped at them and lamented how her friends had avoided her all this time just to set up, what she assumed at first glance was, a farewell party. They finally confessed that they had to avoid Gummy's party so they could set up a surprise one for a certain pony's birthday... hers! Pinkie Pie was shocked. Looking at the decorations, the pile of presents, and the cake (with her face on the frosting), it all became clear: she had forgotten her own birthday. With this epiphany, she exploded once more with happiness and her mane became curly once again. After apologizing for doubting her friends, they proceeded to party, promising to celebrate Gummy's "after birthday" that was postponed for this event. She had learned to expect the best from her friends, while avoiding the worst, as a good friend can have her best interests at heart. Quotes Twilight Sparkle: I really gotta hit the books... Pinkie Pie: I understand. Your studies come first, but don't worry. We'll be sure to save you some cake. Twilight Sparkle: Please do. Pinkie Pie: Oh. And Twilight... You shouldn't hit the books. You should just read them. Twilight Sparkle: I'll keep that in mind. Applejack: Um... well... I don't think I can make it because... I have to... You know what? Pick apples! Yep! Apples! That's what we do. With... uh... apples. ...We.. uh... pick 'em. Rarity: How do I put this delicately? You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration. Rarity: I'm going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair! Pinkie Pie: Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty. Rarity: It doesn't!? Pinkie Pie: Nope. Rarity: See? Dirty... I have to go! Rainbow Dash: This afternoon? Fluttershy: As in... Pinkie Pie: Yes! as in "This afternoon" this afternoon! Pinkie Pie: He's Harry's vacationing at the beach? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. He loves to... Fluttershy Dash: Collect seashells beach volleyball! Play beach volleyball seashells! Collect volleyballs seashells! Rainbow Dash: ...Eh, gotta go! Pinkie Pie: Sure, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy﻿ had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon, too? Pinkie Pie: The more I think think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... ...EXCUSES! Pinkie Pie: That doesn't look like studying... or hitting! Rocky: "Not so bad"? Puh-leeze! They're a buncha losers! Pinkie Pie: Oh come on now. "Losers" might be a bit strong, don't you think? Sir Lints-a-lot: After the way they treated you, I'd say "losers" isn't strong enough. Pinkie Pie: It was pretty rude... Madame LaFlour: "Pretty rude"?! It was downright... DEE-SPEEKABLE! Pinkie Pie: ...It was, wasn't it?! Rainbow Dash: Hey there Pinkie Pie. Sorry I was in such a rush earlier, had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say hello....you know how it goes. Pinkie Pie: I know how it goes alright! Rainbow Dash: Yeah... so why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres? Pinkie Pie: No thanks. I'm spending time with my real ''friends. Isn't that right, Madame LaFlour? the bag of flour and says in her Madame LaFlour voice.. OUI, ZAT IS CORRECT, MADAME. '''Rainbow Dash': ... uh, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie (offscreen): Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot? Sir Lintsalot I'd love one. Rainbow Dash: All righty... whaddaya say we get on out of Creepy Town, and head over to Applejack's- Pie pushes her bucket of turnips in front of Rainbow. Pinkie Pie: '''Mr Turnip: She's not goin' anywhere. '''Pinkie Pie: I most certainly am not. I'm having a wonderful time, right here. Rainbow Dash: You should really just come with me... under the table, Pinkie pulls her pile of rocks and says to her as Rocky... Pinkie Pie Rocky: YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE AIN'T GOING NOWHERES, CHUMP! Rainbow Dash: Who you calling a chump, CHUMP?! That's it. Party's over. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy: Surprise! Fluttershy: ...I really thought she’d be more excited. Pinkie Pie: Excited?! EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?! Twilight Sparkle: Farewell party? Pinkie Pie: Yes! You don’t like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A “Farewell to Pinkie Pie” party! Applejack: Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube? Pinkie Pie: Why? Why?! WHY?!! Because you’ve been lying to me and avoiding me all day! That’s why! Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise. Twilight Sparkle: If this is a "farewell party", why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"? Pinkie Pie: ...Because it's my BIRTHDAY! Oh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday? Gallery :Party of One image gallery Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "party of one", which is used when booking a reservation for a single person at a restaurant or hosting establishment. The phrase "army of one" is meant to convey the notion of a strong and resourceful individual. In this sense, Pinkie Pie is a "party of one". It could also refer to the classic short film "Dinner for One", in which an elderly lady dines with her (deceased) friends, impersonated by her butler. *This is the second episode when Rainbow Dash unsuccessfully tries to hide from Pinkie Pie, the other being Griffon the Brush Off. *The music playing during the party was the same as in Call of the Cutie and The Show Stoppers. *In this episode, Pinkie's shift in personality is visually emphasized by her hair and shading of her color. During the time of her depression, her hair "deflates" into a more normal and straighter style while her color is set in a dimmer shade, which mirrors her appearance when she was younger on her parents' rock farm, back when she never smiled. When she becomes happy again, she regains her poofy hair and brighter shade. *Pinkie Pie and Gummy wear Groucho Marx glasses in one scene in the episode. The same glasses feature a human nose. *Pinkie Pie's chant to Gummy: "Go Gummy! It's your birthday! Go Gummy! It's your birthday!" is a paraphrase of hip-hop artist 50 Cent's "In Da Club." *The Treehouse TV airing of this episode inexplicably mutes out all utterances of the word "losers". *Pinkie's hay-bale disguise looks like Spongebob Squarepants. *If one counts every movie, episode, and special from previous generations, Party of One is the 100th animated My Little Pony story. *Andrea Libman, the voice actor for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, gives the same French accent for Madame LeFlour that she did for the character "Madeline" several years prior. See Also *Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram Category:Episodes Category:Season 1